Overprotective
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: Now searching for the Mirror Shards, Link and Midna need to stock up on supplies. However, when they get into an argument, their true feeling will be revealed.


Hey everyone! I thought I should contribute to the lack of Midna fics by writing one myself. Forgive me if I mess up on anything; I just started a new file today because I just beat it last week and things are still hard to remember. Other than that please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_Italics = thoughts or emphasis on some words._

* * *

**Overprotective**

Upon hearing from the Sages that he had to partake in _another_ hunt, Link was almost speechless. All of that time, all of that effort, and all of that pain just to be back at square one.

"I can't believe this! What was the whole point of collecting those Fused Shadows then?" Link complained. Midna had just warped them from the Mirror Chamber and already he was complaining.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Midna said in a desperate attempt to shut him up and regain inner peace.

"Not that bad for _you_! All you did was hide in the shadows and than pop out when you needed a free ride. I mean…" It was at this point that she tuned him out. Midna had wicked thoughts of zapping him where he stood, but she knew that if she did than not only would Link be dead, but the Sages would make sure she was dead too. So instead, she just kept sitting on Link's shoulder as they made their way to Castle Town, their current destination.

"I'm guessing you weren't listening to anything I was saying," Link said to his imp companion, currently sitting on his shoulder, who seemed to be in her own little world.

"You guessed right!" Midna said as she smiled her signature toothy grin.

"I was just saying that I guess if it brings peace back to the world than I'll do whatever I can," Link finished. Midna scoffed at him. She knew it, Link was always being a goody-two-shoes, always following the rules. But that was just another quality she came to admire about him. _Whoa, admire? Since when have I ever 'admired' anything about this… this… light-dweller? He's just another human, nothing more._ Deep down though, Midna knew she was lying to herself. She actually grew to enjoy being around Link, and as much as it pained her to admit it, she actually _liked_ him. Midna scoffed at the idea of a human and a Twili together. Just as Midna was about to come to a conclusion, she was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hello? Earth to Midna, would you stop daydreaming and pay attention?" Link said.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh boy, I guess you're really out of it," Link laughed to himself. "Look Midna, we're here." Although it wasn't a long walk from where Midna had warped them, it was still relieving to finally get to the Town.

"About time, I was tired of sitting on your shoulder," Midna lied. She was actually comfortable sitting on his shoulder, but she didn't want him to know. _Why? I mean, what am I trying to hide? What is that feeling that people get when they care about a person: love? Ha! Me and Link, no way! But still, he is kind of cute. No, no, no! I can't think about him this way! I have to focus on my mission! There's no time for these stupid thoughts! _Midna couldn't even decipher her own feelings for her green cladded companion, who seemed to be talking to himself at this point.

"Man, walking through here always seems longer than the last time." Link said absentmindedly as they neared the entrance to the town.

"Get used to it. We're going to be coming here a lot so you'd better be prepared for the long walk up this hill each time." Midna scolded.

"Okay, okay! I was just saying." Link held his arms up defensively. _Boy, what's her problem? Ever since we've been back she's been quiet in her own fantasy land. But now, all of a sudden, she starts to scold me? Maybe I'm just looking too deeply into this._"So uh, why are we here again?" Link asked as they finally reached the town square. Midna melded back into Link's shadow so basically he was talking to himself, well at least in passing bystanders eyes.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything? Just follow me!" Midna yelled. Link looked at her shadowy figure for a second before running to catch up. "Look, this is why we're here!" Midna was pointing at a sign for a local shop.

"What, we're going to buy _more_ items?" Link asked. _As if I can carry any more._

"Ding, ding, ding! We have ourselves a winner!" Midna shouted. "I swear, can you do anything without me?"

"Okay I get the message. Let's just buy the usual: a few potions, some lantern oil, and a couple dozen arrows and I'm good to go!" Link exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Right…" Midna rolled her eyes at his foolishness. "Whatever, let's just buy what we need and leave. Now that we know what we're looking for and where we're looking for it, I'm pretty sure that the next dungeon won't pose as much of a threat to us. Now stop wasting time and come on!"

"Hold on, did you say _us_?" Link asked. Midna was clueless as to what Link was getting at here.

"What's with the emphasis on 'us'? Wait a minute, you're not suggesting that you go alone are you?" Midna asked expecting him to say no.

"Yes." Link said, as if reading her mind and contradicting it. Now Midna was mad.

"What?! Who do you think you are anyway?! You won't survive without me!"

"I'm the chosen Hero; I think I'll do just fine without my advice giving imp." Link said jokingly.

"This isn't funny!" Midna yelled.

"Look, I'm not letting you go and that's final!" Link countered. "I'm not goi-" Link stopped himself, noticing the sudden silence. The whole town was watching him, arguing with himself. "Uh… I'll just be… taking this conversation elsewhere." Link told the crowd as he walked away.

* * *

Once they were out of the town and she was sure no one would she her, Midna popped out of the shadows and confronted Link once again. "Hey, we're not done here! Look, why are you doing this? Why can't I go with you? You didn't seem to have a problem with me going to the Arbiter's Grounds a few hours ago!" Midna screamed.

"That was different; I needed you to go there with me so we could-" Link was cut off by Midna.

"Oh I get it now. All of this time you _didn't _need me; I was just their to help you find your friends. And now that you're done with me, you're not letting me go with you? You're just ditching me? Is that what's going on?!" Midna looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"No! Th-that's not it at all! I just… I just…" Link couldn't finish because Midna had already stormed off. "Midna! Come on don't do this, we can talk about this! Midna!" Link screamed her name over and over, searched every inch of Hyrule field, but still found no signs of Midna.

* * *

Hours had passed since the argument and Link still found no signs of Midna. "Link you're such an idiot!" He yelled to himself. "You let her get away!" Link punched the ground, cursing himself, as he sat on the floor, ready to give up. "If only Midna were here to hear the real reason why I didn't want her to go to the dungeon." Link said as he closed his eyes.

"Well than, go ahead. I'm listening." Link jerked his head up in surprise. _Midna?! No… it can't be! But where did the voice come from?_ Link looked around and saw nothing.

"Idiot, I can meld into the shadows remember?" Noticing his confused expression, Midna popped out of the ground. "So go ahead, why can't I go?" Link took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Okay… promise not to laugh, or kill me." Midna giggled at this but promised nonetheless. "Well I… I didn't want you getting hurt again. When Zant almost killed you back at Lake Hylia, I was scared… I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go through that horror again. And in the Arbiter's Grounds, I was terrified. When I fought those enemies, I fought them to protect you. I'm… sorry," Link finally said.

"Link… I'm sorry too. But I-" Link cut her off.

"I'm not done. That was also the day I realized that I… that I… love you Midna." Link said blushing. Midna didn't know what to say. She had always felt something, some sense of excitement and embarrassment, every time she was around Link recently._ But, could it be love?_ She often asked herself that question and now finally knew the answer.

"I love you too Link. I guess I have for a while but never realized it…" Midna admitted. And before she could say more, Link pressed his lips onto hers and embraced her in a passionate kiss. At first she was shocked, but then finally gave in and kissed him back. And after what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few seconds in reality, they broke the kiss and Midna proceeded to sit atop Link's shoulder again. "So… can I _please _go with you now?" Midna asked. Link kissed her on the cheek and finally gave in.

"Alright, I guess you can go." Midna leapt into Link's arms as he held her like a person would hold a baby, cradling her in his arms. "After all, I guess I should stop being so overprotective."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Also, I'm thinking of doing many more stories with this couple and even making a "what if Midna came back?" sort of story. Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
